ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Creature Page Template
The intro text serves to give some quick information about the creature, such as its release date, which release it was part of, and which creatures it was released alongside. It can also include some information on biomes, rarities, etc; whatever seems relevant! The first mention of the creature (which should be the same as the page title) is bolded. Descriptions Egg The egg's description. The header leads to the Creature Stages page, section Egg. Hatchling The ungendered hatchling's description. The header leads to the Creature Stages page, section Hatchling. Mature Hatchling The gendered hatchling's description. The header leads to the Creature Stages page, section Mature Hatchling. Adult The adult's description. The header leads to the Creature Stages page, section Adult. If there are multiple types each with its own description, you add a header for each of them. If for instance the male and female Mature Hatchlings each have a different description, you would do 'Mature Hatchling - Female' followed by the description, then 'Mature Hatchling - Male' followed by its description. Each header links to the Creature Stages page, section (in this case) Mature Hatchling. Sprites Example table for a creature with no dimorphism or alts of any kind: Example table for a creature with dimorphism, a potion alt, a second type, and a spriter's alt: In the 'Gender' column, make sure to place Female on top, and Male below. The Egg generally doesn't differ for the two genders, so merge the cells for the two rows together. Same for Hatchling. If multiple types have the same egg, merge it into one cell for all of those. Mature Hatchling sometimes does have dimorphism; if it doesn't, merge it the same way as the Egg and Hatchling. The potion should be added to the (merged) rows for the potion alt. The 'Type' column refers to the name given to the type. The chance of it being named 'Second type' or 'Potion alt' is really small; if you're uncertain of the official type names, ask the concept creator or Gryffi, or wait for the Library book. Don't guess! The Spriter's Alts generally also have their own names, which you can find out in the same manner. In the header for the Spriter's Alt section, make sure to replace 'Person' with the spriter's name. If there are multiple spriter's alts, each gets their own header and section. Hatching sequence This would be the hatching sequence for the creature above with the large amount of different forms. For a simple creature without any alternate forms, leave off the 'Type' column. Trivia If there is any interesting trivia about the creature, this is where it would go. Credits This is where you say who made the creature. Make it a list, like so: * Concept: Person name * Sketches: Person name * Sprites: Person name * Description: Person name * Journal sketch: Person name You can leave away what isn't needed, of course. Links * First link is the creature journal * Second link is the fanclub, if it exists * If you think of anything else, it goes below those two Extra explanations Infobox To add the infobox for the creature (the big table-like box on the right side of every creature's page), first have your cursor on the start of the first line. Then at the top of the editor, go to "Insert" and choose "Template". Look for "Infobox creature" and click it; once you do so, a window should pop up with empty fields for you to edit. Important note! If a creature has multiple types (for instance, a normal version and an oddity version), both should get their own infobox. You then use a tabber, which puts both infoboxes in the same place, accessible through tabs at the top. To do this, go into Source editing mode. Then use the following code at the very top of the article: |-|name1= |-|name2= Replace 'name1' with the name which should appear in the first tab, and 'name2' for the second tab. Add as many tabs as needed. Then, after the equals sign, paste the code for the infobox which belongs in that tab. Repeat for the other tabs and infoboxes, and you're done! Title can be left empty unless the name of the creature is different from the name of the article, which should be avoided where possible. Image is the avatar for the adult sprite. You simply type the url of the image (make sure it's uploaded on the wiki already) and the template will do the rest. Caption is a caption which goes with the image. Usually along the lines of "Adult (gender) (creature name)". Date is the date on which the creature was first released. This goes by site time. Type it in the format "October 8th, 2015". Rarity can be Very Common, Common, Uncommon, Rare, Seasonal, Donation or Promo. If there are multiple rarities needed (for instance it's rare in one biome, but common in another) add each on a new line by typing before everything that should be on a new line. In parentheses after the rarity name, add a SHORT descriptions of what the rarity refers to; an example is "Rare (Mt. Ekoh, Sunanie Glacier)". Make sure the rarity name links to the category for the rarity. Biome is a list of all biomes. Each biome should be on a new line. If a creature for instance has two types which can both be found in different biomes, you'd have "Biome 1 (Type 1)" and "Biome 2 (Type 2)". Make sure the biome links to the biome's page. Height, Weight, Wingspan, Diet and Habitat are straight from the creature journal. If you don't know these yet because the journal hasn't been added, just leave them empty. Element is a list of all the elements for the creature. If multiple types have different elements, each should be on a new line with after it in parentheses which type it refers to. Elements should link to their respective pages. Group is the Egg group. Make sure it links to the correct category. Tables To insert a table, go to 'Insert', then choose Table. Enter the correct headers and add/remove rows and columns as needed. Merging rows and making a row into a header row can be done in the bar at the top of the editor. To insert the images into the table, you'll need to switch to Source view. This is done by clicking the icon of three horizontal bars at the top of the editor, and choosing Source Editor. Scroll down to the table. Looking at it a bit should ''give you a good idea of what's what; "|" at the start of a line means it's a data cell. Some of them will have "rowspan="2"", which means the cell is merged across two rows. Click on the line corresponding to the cell where you want to insert the image, and type " " (of course replacing the url with the correct one, and it has to be uploaded on the wiki). The 'center' bit ensures that the image will be centered within the cell. Navbox The navbox is the box at the bottom with the links to other creatures. It's easy to add. First make sure your cursor is all the way at the bottom of the page, on a new line. Then in the bar at the top, click 'Insert' and choose 'Template'. In the search field, type 'Navbox creatures' and click it. A window opens telling you there are no fields to edit; simply click the 'x' in the top-right corner. In the editor the navbox will be showing completely, but once you've saved it will look hidden on the creature page. For creatures you'll generally only need to add the Creature navbox. The only creature currently that's an exception to that is the Pinecone. Just keep in mind that if it's needed, you should add the other relevant navboxes. Categories Categories are incredibly important, and you should always make sure to add the correct ones. All creatures should get the category "Creatures". This is followed by the categories for the spriter(s). Next is the egg group, then the rarity, followed by the element, and finally all biomes it can be found in. If a creature is found in all biomes, add the category for each biome '''plus' the "all biomes" category. When in doubt, check which categories exist and look at other creatures' pages. Category:Templates Category:Help